elysiumrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow Magic
Note: Do not powergame/godrp with this magic Light. An ever so abundant force in our world. As if the sun shone over the entirety of magic and the shadow behind it was just that. Shadow Magic. The result and counter effect of magic in Elysium. It is a dimensional anomaly. And one that is carefully studied and very intriguing in nature. Origins As such all things come with a shadow, an opposite and or resulting output, magic, the light of Elysium shined down upon the world and caused a backlashing shadow to be cast. The moment magic was made was the moment shadow magic was made. This form of magic is the newest discovered form of magic next to the basic forms of magic first accessed by the dragons. In essence, Shadow Magic is the inherent opposite output of magic in Elysium. It is the result of such magical use. It is also considered a dimensional anomaly, as the dimension of Elysium caused a counter dimension known as the Shadow Plane. This plane being a very deserted one, has many uses despite what it sounds like. Nothing actually exists in the Shadow Plane except for whatever the Shadow Mage sends there or decides to. Etymology The name for Shadow Magic came through the Draconian word "Teokiza" which translates to "Shadows of our World" in our common tongue. As such after further research, Shadow Manipulation became only accessible by those who were touched by dragon blood, and as a result it was classified as a magic and modernized into the term Shadow Magic. Dragons actually were limited in users of Shadow Magic, since it was deemed to elusive for them to harness properly. Shadow Mages also go by a number of names, some common ones include; Shadowdancers, Nightwalkers, Shadow Magi, and even Duskmancers. Present Day Shadow Magic is very hard to access. Shadow Mages being very limited in numbers due to the extreme scrutinization and hate from governments across Elysium. This is possibly because it's an unnatural form of magic in their eyes and purely a dimensional anomaly. Additionally scholars are confused whether or not to classify it as a Dark Magic or a Dimensional Magic because it's source is the Shadow Plane but has a very dark esque to it, and additionally is hated. Overall however, it is a dark magic since the effects of it are unnatural and evil against the laws of Elysium. Specifics of Shadow Magic Shadow Magic has some of the most interesting branches out of all the magics of Elysium. Below are the main three that most Shadow Mages learn. However it should be noted that most Shadow Mages only have the patience to master one of the three, there exists those with the dedication and skill required to master two or even all three of the Shadow Magic forms! Shadow Striking The prime and hallmark ability of a Shadow Mage is to be able to bend and manipulate shadows into a tangible form itself. Shadow Striking was the first and most easiest ushered form of use for manipulating the shadows into a smokey black essence that we commonly see shrouding Shadow Mages. Shadow striking functions by launching dark bolts of shadow energy at foes and striking them with concussive damage. This is akin to being hit by a break or boulder. That is the first use. Some excellent shadow mages have found ways to change this effect into a defensive type of power. By forming a shadowy veil these shadow mages can block physical and even some magical attacks. Almost like a shield. Some other mages have even found a way to turn Shadow energy into whips and tendrils to grab objects. Shadow Form The most commonly seen form of shadow magic is the shadow form. It is a complete transition from physical to shadow. In order for a Shadow Mage to muster and master this form they must bind their physical shadow to their body, often causing darkening of the eye sockets and a smokey aura trailing from them; visible to those who can see auras. The shadow form itself turns the mage into a smokey ghost like form of themselves, all clothes dropping to the ground and falling off unless they take them with them into their shadow form. Once in the shadow form the mage can move around as freely as regular smoke would. Seeping through cracks is all possible. They can actually fly in this form, and even fast at that. It is often used by thieves to escape and steal. Additionally they can also absorb objects into their shadow form. Once in shadow form they are able to actually transport themselves into the shadow plane. Shadow Shifting Less commonly seen is the discipline of shifting into the Shadow Plane. '''A plane of nothingness and shadow. Purely and only accessible to those in their shadow form. Shifting into the Shadow Plane is dangerous due to the amount of unseen energy there. Mages have come back distorted and changed by spending too much time in the Shadow Plane. However once in the Shadow Plane the mage can actually move around, it is all relative to the physical word. Thus ten paces in the Shadow Plane would be ten paces in the physical Plane. Many mages use the Shifting technique to make a quick escape and safely travel as far as they see fit. Shifting actually can be performed on objects and other people outside of the Shadow Form. However this is the only way to shift any possible matter to the Shadow Plane outside of Shadow Form. An odd side effect of shifters is that they can no longer see their reflections in the mirror. '''Shadow Summoning Summoning matter from the Shadow Plane is touchy. This is the most elusive form. It involves summoning anything from the Shadow Plane. It is often a hit or miss. But when it works it is a great benefit, should the Summoner know how to control their resulting summons. There are two strands of summoning. Daemon Summoning Daemon summoning is nothing unfamiliar to Shadow Mages. While they are not "true" demons in the sense of the destructive and violent arrogant assholes, they are familiars more so. Creatures summoned from the Shadow Plane to serve their summoner. Daemons often accomplish small tasks and can interact with people. However summoning a demon to fight is tricky, but possible. Often Greater Daemons can be summoned on the proper circumstances, very large demons can also be accomplished. The term Daemon is truly meaning Demon, which in Draconic means "Companion". These Daemons can scout and hunt for prey on the often. They take the form of any animal that is bound to the physical plane. Daemons actually physically appear as smokey black apparition animal like formations which are capable of interacting with the physical world! Greater Daemons are often daemons that have absolute dominion over Lesser and normal daemons, causing them to oblige to their own will. This is efficient for shadow mages. By controlling or possessing themselves with a Greater Daemon they can use it as a familiar onto enemy shadow summoners. Additionally, summoning a Greater Daemon typically requires a great amount of Shadow Magi in unison or a sacrifice. Matter Summoning Matter Summoning is a much more easy to grasp principle. It can operate in two ways; summoning objects already placed by other Shadow Mages, or materializing shadow energy into an object for a brief amount of time. Since summoning objects is straight forward, Materializing is the primary use for this summoning technique. The shadow mage will simply materialize shadows from the Shadow Plane into objects. Such as knives, weapons, etc. These objects can be telekinetically controlled and replicate every property as the normal physical object would. The theory behind Matter and actually Daemon summoning is that of if it exists in the physical world it is possible in the Shadow Plane. And it does make sense seeing how all these "objects and animals" have shadows too. Dusk Essence Dusk, otherwise known as shadow essence is the primary compound of the shadow plane. It is a gaseous and misty type of energy. It is the harnessed energy of any Shadowdancer, Dusk often trails off their fingertips or exists as a kind of aura when they are casting their magic. Overall, Dusk is purely an aesthetic to emote. Dusk is not mana. It is simply a byproduct of channeling the shadow plane's energy, and this is the energy that shapes and forms Daemons, the shadow form, and even shadow strikes. Dusk is represented in the picture. Possession Sometimes Shadow Daemons can "slip" through the veil to the Shadow Plane when a Shadow Mage is casting. In these cases the Daemon may be able to hide in the user's shadow essence. This is known as Possession and when this occurs a daemon will be able to see through their spells and even combine with their shadow form. This is harmless. However sometimes it can be of great benefit, the Shadow Daemon gaining an "extra pair of eyes" so to speak and often many Shadow Summoners will purposely possess their shadow with a Daemon. Obtaining Shadow Magic Unlike regular magic, obtaining Shadow Magic is special. It is not simply within everyone to manipulate it because it is Dimensional and requires offering your Shadow to the Shadow Plane. The aspiring Shadow Mage must bind their Shadow to their body and thus split off part of it, sending it to the Shadow Plane with the help of another Shadow Mage. Once this is done, the conduit is created and the Mage will begin to immediately feel the Shadow Plane running through their magical circuits. Lesser, more exclusive methods of shadow placement however, include forceful placement. A curse which opens one up to the shadow plane without choice. Causing them to experience auditory, visual and sensory hallucinations, often hearing daemonic voices and a jarring feeling.Category:Roleplay Category:Magic Category:Darkness Category:Player-written lore Category:Dark magic Category:Dark Magic Category:Written by Ryan